The Wedding
by moonshadowcat
Summary: A wedding FF7 style, read enjoy and review. First it was an short story now it has more chapter added so I going to load them up as I write.
1. The Wedding

**This started as a short story, now it has three parts. Part one and two will be toghether the third I will publish by himself. If you like it let me know, if you don't do it also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of the Final Fantasy Universe. But I like it lol.**

"I hate that!" growled the blond man at the dark haired woman.

"Cloud stopp that, you can't wear your uniform at Sera's and Cid's wedding." Tifa looked at Cloud who stood there with his arms across his chest. He looked angry. Tifa sighted.

"Cloud you're Cid's best man, you just can't wear that uniform. Look i'm a bridsmaid I have to wear a gown too!"

"I hate that. Why can't I wear Jeans and T-Shirt? Why do I have to dress up like this?"

"Cloud, it is a church wedding. You can't wear Jeans and T-Shirt or your uniform in a church. Now put on those clothes I got you. Or I'll dress you." Tifa got angry and it showed.

Sighting Cloud took the clothes Tifa got him and went to his bedroom. "I only do that for you Tifa. You owe me!"

10 Minutes later emerged Cloud out of his room. "Tifa here I am. Take a look so I can change again." he growled. Tifa stepped in the hallway.

"WOW Cloud, you look handsome!" Tifa sounded surprised. Clat in white dresspants, a blue shirt that perfectly matched his eyes and his blond hair looked Cloud good.

"Quit making fun of me Tifa. Does everything fit? Yes, I'll change back!" Quickly disappiert Cloud in his room. Tifa sighted. **"**_Why does he likes black so much and that uniform. He's gorgeous when he's dressed good!"_ Tifa turned around and went downstairs into the bar.

5 Minutes later came Cloud back downstairs dress like usual in his black uniform. "I'm off delivering. I already told all my customers that I take a holiday for a week, this is my last day of work."

"I have a sign on the bar too, so we can take off tomorrow. Denzel and Marlene are already tehre, so if you like can we drive to Cosmo Canyon on Fenrir."

A smile went up Cloud's face "Great Tifa, we'll do that." with this he stepped outside.

"_I love those smiles." _thought Tifa _"but there are so rare. After Kadaj I thought he would change."_ Cloud had changed but not much. He was'nt depressed anymore and almost home every night. He even called or answered his phone, but he still was quiet and did not showed feelings too much. Tifa who liked him a lot, thought he way tell how he felt, but nothing yet. She went up the stairs to check where Cloud hat put the clothes she got for him. Surprised stopped she at his bedroom door. They hung neatly over a chair next to his bed.

"_Now, now he can if he wants to!" _grinned Tifa as she rememberd how Cloud normally tossed his went she to her own bedroom to put on her gown, a long crimson colored dress.

"_Hmm it's ok but this is deffinetly not my color." _she thought. She took it off and packed it back into the box it came in. "Oh I got to pack Cloud's clothes too, so they don't wrinkle." She left to do that.

The next morning around 10 they left on Fenrir towards Cosmo Canyon where the wedding was. It took them half a day, they only stopped to eat something. Tifa enjoyed riding behind Cloud holding him tight. Arriving at the base of the stairs that let up to the Canyon, stopped Cloud Fenrir and they dismounted. Taking their clothes with them they went up to the guardian.

"Miss Lockhard and Mr. Strife. We are here for the wedding of Cid Highwind."

Surprised saw Tifa Cloud on. "Don't look at me like this. I know how to behave myself. Mom thought me how."  
Tifa blushed. "Sorry but this side of you I have'nt seen before."

"Well I guess, then I have to show it more often."

Again starteld Tifa, Cloud was joking? _"Now there is something new." _she thought _"maybe he finally changes for good." _The guardian gave way to let them in and two seconds later a pair of kids came running toward them.

"Tifa, Cloud it's great here! They have kids and there is that observatory.""They have beautyful blankets and pottery here!" the children screamed at the same time. Smiling turned Cloud to Tifa.

"It looks like Denzel and Marlene having fun. And by the looks of them played outside a lot."  
Tifa nodded "They need a bath that's for sure. But the wedding is tomorrow so it's ok."

They went to look for all of their friends and Denzel and Marlene ran off again.

"Tifa, Cloud how are you?" boomed a voice behind them.

"Barrett good and you?" answered Cloud.

"Great and you, Tifa? How are you?"

"I'm fine thaks Barrett. Are Vincent and Yuffie already here?"

"Yuffie yes, Vincent no!" came the answer from Barrett. Cloud's brows narrowed.

"If I have to dress up has he too. Tifa, I'm off getting him. I return later and if I have to bundle up Vincent and dragg him here." with this Cloud left the Inn.

"Huh?"Barrett turned to Tifa

"Don't ask." answered Tifa "he does not like the clothes he has to wear for the wedding."

Grinning broadly said Barrett. "Neither does Cid. Why don't we put those three in one bag and hit them. You'll never hit the wrong guy."

"Come on Barrett don't be too hard on them. You don't likt to dress up either. Man!" with this stepped Tifa up to the reception to get her key.

"Oh Miss Lockhard, you share your room with Miss Kasigary, here is the key."

"_Oh no not Yuffie, this gonna be hell!" _thought Tifa and said. "No I ordered a single room."

"There is no single room I'm afraind. Only Mr. Strife has a double room by himself." said the concierge.

Turning red replyed Tifa. "I'm alright then, but I need the key to Mr. Strife's room. I need to hang up the clothes for the wedding tomorrow." She became both keys and left upstairs.

"Stop arguing Vincent. You coming! If I have to put on a show so do you!" shouted Cloud at his friend.

"No way Cloud, I am not coming!"

Cloud sighted. "Vincent please. Don't do it for me or Cid but for Sera."

Vincent lookd at Cloud in surprise. This side of Cloud was new to him. He had aspected for Cloud to threatening him but pleading? He nodded."Ok Cloud lets go so we'll get some rest before the wedding."

Cloud and Vincent left and arrived a few hours later at Cosmo Canyon. Cloud checked in and went upstairs. He took a shower, went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

Quietly opened the door to Cloud's bedroom about an hour later. A shadow entered the room, walking toward the bed. A hand pulled at the cover. Lightning quick was Cloud out of the bed and had the intruder by the neck.

"Cloud! Stopp! It's me Tifa!" Quickly let Cloud go.

"Tifa! I almost killed you! What are you doing in my room?" he asked, his eyes glowed from the aftermath of the adrenalin.

"Turn on the light and I tell you" said Tifa quietly and Cloud did this.

"CLOUD! You're naked!" Cloud looked down at himself and blushed, he had forgotten.

"Yeah I always sleep like this." quickly he pulled on some pants. "So now I'm decent. Now tell me why you're here." he growled at Tifa. Red from embarrasement looked Tifa at the floor. Cloud without clothes, what a sight.

"Cloud Yuffie and I share a room. She snores! I can't sleep like that. Can I sleep with you?" Realizing what she just had said turned Tifa even darker red. "I mean...I ment..." she sputtert.

He grinned at her. "Relax Tifa. I know what you ment. Yeah you cant sleep here tonight. But I don't know if I snore, so you may have the same probleme here. Now let's get some rest. Good night" with this he laid back on the bed and fell asleep. Tifa looked at him. She studied the sleeping man.

"Cloud you are the most handsome man I know. You are cute, well shaped and your eyes, I just love those eyes. But I don't know if you even noticed that I'm a woman." she whispered. With a sight laid Tifa herself next to the blond man and fell asleep soon after. A pair of blue eyes opened again.

"I noticed that you are a woman and now I know how you feel. Tifa." whispered Cloud and put his arms around her and went back to sleep.

Tifa woke up early and tried to get up. Something was holding her back. She opened her eyes just to find a face next to hers. A mans face with blond spiky hair. Cloud had still his arms around her. Tifa tried to take his arms of her without waking him, no chance. She needed to get back into her room before Yuffie noticed she was'nt there. "Cloud wake up" she called softly. His eyes stayed close. _"Great. For the last two years I dreamed about lying in Cloud's arms and now I am, but I got to get out here!" _she thought. She tried to inch toward the edge of the bed but his arms held her back. She closed her eyes again, in a few minutes would everyone know she spent a night with Cloud. Tears started to come to her eyes.

A hand touched her face"Was it that bad to be here with me?"

Her eyes snapped open. Cloud was bent over her, looking gingerly down at her.

"No...Yes...No...Yes..."  
In his eyes showed amazement. "What now yes or no?"

"Oh gosh this is not the time or the place to discuss this. I've got to get back to my room. Let me go!"

He pulled his arms from her. She jumped out of the bed and started toward the door.

"Tifa you are the most beautyful woman of the world. After my stigma got cured begun I to think about what I feel for you and the kids. I love them dearly and I like you too. But Tifa I spent almost ten years in a testtube or battle so I'm not good with showing feelings. I'm sorry but I needed to tell you that. That's all I have to say."  
Tifa stopped when he started to talk. She turned to face him.

"Cloud" she whispered."Don't appologize. I know what you went through. I like you too."  
"I know. I heard you last night. That gave me the guts to talk to you." He turned pink. "Tifa please, I love you but I need to learn how to show it to you. Can you help me with that?"

Tifa started at him in disbelieve. Then she jumped back in the bed, landing accidently on top of him.

"Umpf" this came from Cloud."I made you mad. I'm sorry Tifa."

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry Cloud. I did not want too..."

At that second the door slammed open. "Cloud Tifa is missing. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING THERE?"

"GET OUT HERE THIS INSTAND YUFFIE OR I KILL YOU!" screamed Tifa at her.

Yuffie disappiert in an instand. A sound reached Tifa's ears, a sound she had not heard in ages. She looked down at Cloud. He was shaking with laughter.

"Cloud. I'll teach you to show love, but for right now let's get dressed and kill Yuffie." She kissed hem and went to the door.

"One more thing, accually two. Never forget how to laught again and second... You have a nice ass!" with his she left chuckeling herself.


	2. The Morning after

„Oh my gosh! My head!" Cloud opend his eyes but quickly closed them again. Then he opend them careful and slow again. His head hurt like ChogMog ran against it and in his mouth was a taste he never knew. He tried to lift an arm to check if his head was still whole, but something was lying on it. He looked to his right, under the sheets noticed he dark hair.

"_I guess Tifa slept with me last night again but I can remember her and me getting here." _he thought and turned red. _"I hope nothing happened I can' remember a darned thing." _He deceided to wake her up and pulled gently the cover from the body next to him.

"VINCENT! What the hell you do here?" he schouted but stopped then shouting hurt his head even worse.

Vincent eyes snapped open and he looked at Cloud. "YOU! What the.. How...Shit what happened? Oh my head!"

Cloud stared at Vincent then deceided to check something out first. He peeked under the cover, he still wore the clothes he had worn yesterday at the wedding. He sighted, but then, why was he together with Vincent in one bed?

"Vincent do you know what happened last night?" he asked very causious.

"Nope! I thought you may. Oh gosh I gonna die if anyone finds out about that!"

The door slammed open. "Ifound them, Barrett now we know where they went last night."

"Oh no! Not again Yuffie!" this was all what Cloud said, then he heard Yuffie screaming.

"Now we only have to find Tifa and Reno."


	3. The party starts

The wedding was over, now they had the party. To the wedding came Reno, Rude and Elena, after Kadaj they wanted to celebrate with the gang. Also the Turks delivered a gift from Rufus. Except for Cait were now all together who defended Sephirot and Kadaj. Early evening they all got together to have a dinner and after that the celebration. Because they were only 13 they all set together on one table. After the dinner told Tifa the children they could go outside and play if they wanted. Denzel ran off but Marlene deceided to stay, she wanted to dance. First Sera and Cid started the wedding dance, then Marlene took Cloud and dragged him to the dancfloor.

"Marlene, I can't dance!" said Cloud to the girl. "I'll show you." piped Marlene.

The rest of the group had a laughing fit at the sight of the tiny girl showing the blond warrior how to dance. After they returned to the table said Cloud to all "I'll kill you all for this. I'm a warrior not an dancer." but in his eyes sparked humor.

"I thought if you know how to move in a fight, you know how to dance." this came from Yuffie and earned her the napkin from Cloud. Now Marlene stood before Vincent .

"I don't know you that good, but would you dance with me?" Now it was Cloud's turn to grin.

"Cloud! One word and we go outside!" whispered Vincent in Cloud's ear before he left with Marlene to the dancefloor. Rude pulled Elena to the dancfloor and Reno stood before Tifa.

"Would you give me the honor to dance with me ?" he asked. Cloud stared at the two, he did not like that one bit. Youffie looked around for a victim too, then grabbed Barrett.

"If you step on my toes I hit you!" she expained and they left. Sera and Cid whispered, then Sera came to Cloud. "Come Cloud let us try. I show you a few tricks."

"Thank you Sera. It will be a honor for me."

The night grew late. Denzel and Marlene went to bed, now it was only the grown ups left. Now the group started to oder alkohol too. Because of the children they had'nt. With the exception of Cloud and Vincen who drank no alcohol, they tried the specialities of Cosmo Canyon. Still they danced in different pairings, Rud with Sera, Cid with Tifa etc. Only Cloud and Vincent tired to avoid dancing, but had no luck. Once in a while one of the woman would get them too. After Cloud returned from the dancefloor where Yuffie had taken him noticed he that his glass was missing.

"Who got my water?" No answer "Never mind I found it!" he took the glass with the clear liquid. The next second he thought he would die. A sharp liquid ran down his troat. He coughed and sputtert. Vincent stared at him. "What's wrong Cloud. Don't you know how to drink?"

Cid came back to the table. "Ok you guys who drank my vodka?"

Now kept Cloud an eye on his glass. Red stepped up to the table where at the moment everyone sat. "Would you like to try our homemad mead? Its very tasty and not very strong. Cloud, Vincent please you try too. I promise you'll like it."

They all nodded even Cloud and Vincent. Soon everyone had a mug in front of them. Vincent drank, smiled and nodded at Red. "You were right it's good. Cloud taste it you like it."  
Very careful took Cloud a sip, then he nodded. "You're right I like it."

The night went on and soon all of them were a little tipsy even Cloud and Vincent. Reno now started to flirt with all of the woman. He had drunk the most of all of them.


	4. Tipsy turvy

Reno grinned at Elena. "Cutie want to dance with a real man?" he slurred. Rude looked at Reno.

"Leave her allone!" growled Rude. Elena took a surprised look at Rude. "Rude I can defend myself. Reno I do not dance with drunks. Cloud you come dancing." Cloud obeyed. Reno stared after them "No one likes me!" he whined. Yuffie had an eye on Vincent. "Sir Coffin would you give me the honor of this dance!" she asked

"Youffie you're silly. No! Tifa come dancing." Surprised went Tifa with him.

""Now there is a sight, the two who avoided dancing changing into party animals." muttered Barrett. _"I'll get you for this Vincent Valentine." _thought Yuffie then said "I got to use the ladies room, don't leave." and she disappiert.

Reno looked at Sera "Would you like to dance with the most handsome man on this planet."

Cid hissed "Whaddya mean I'm still sitting here. You touch my wife..."

Sera interrupted her husband "He's drunk. Lets go dance." The couple joint the other on the dancefloor.

Barrett sighted. "Come Reno, I bring you in to your room. He dragged Reno upstairs and tossed him on his bed. "Now stay! You're nothing but trouble." with this Barrett went back to the party. In the meantime had Yuffie returned but Rude and Red were gone. Yuffie was sitting grinning broadly at the table. The music stopped and the other returned from the dancefloor, but not everyone sat on the same spot as earlyer. Yuffie's face changed, now sat Cloud on Vincent's spot. He took the mug and took a long swallow.

"Hm the more I drink from this the better it tastes." said Cloud after he put the mug down. Rude and Red returned to the table.

"Where were you guys?" asked Barrett. "I was checking with the guardian and Rude hade to make a call so he went with me."

"Who's gonna dance with me?" came a voice behind them. They turned, Reno was back again.

"Youffie dance with me." he looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Ok Reno one dance. Then you go to sleep."

"Sure cutie I'll do that." Yuffie and Reno went dancing, Vincent watched closly. A few seconds later was a slapping sound to be heard and Reno went flying.  
"You do that one more time and you'll never get up again." screamed Yuffie and stormed off.

Vincent went over to the man who sat on the floor. "What did you do?" he asked in a dangerous low voice

"Nothing, we just danced!" Cloud stepped up to Vincent. "Lets bring him upstairs before anyone kills him."

Vincent nodded and the two of them took Reno back upstairs. Sera and Cid told all of them they wanted to leave now, Tifa went after Yuffie and Barrett deceided he need a little fresh air. Elena ased Red. "I heard of you observatory could you show it to me?"

"I like to see that too, can I ?" asked Rude

"Ok you guys come with me." The three of them left.

Cloud and Vincent returned. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know Cloud. Let's sit down and wait." The two man sat down but this time sat Cloud of Yuffie's chair. Then he saw something. "What is that?" he pulled a bottle out of Yuffie's bag.

"Quadra Magic! You know what that is, Vincent?"

"Nope, but let's try it" and the two man drank a glas.

"Tasts good whatever that is, right Cloud?" "Right Vincent!" giggled Cloud.

"Cloud you're drunk." slurred Vincent this alcohol was very strong. It only took them a short while to empty the bottle.

"Let's find some mor of thi...that" Cloud had trouble speaking. Vincent just nodded and together, but not steady on their legs, the two left.


	5. The serach begins

Shortly after that Tifa and Yuffie returned. "Oh no one is here! Where is everyone Tifa?"

"I don't know I was with you, what is that?" Tifa spotted the bottle on the table.

"My liquer who...?"

"Yuffie! What is that?" asked Tifa.

"A liquer I found in the temple of the ancient. I took it with me when we were there."

"What is it doing here tonight?" demanted Tifa to know.

"I put some in Vincent's drink earlyer. It is strong stuff I'll... Ok I wanted to get Vincent back, because he refused to dance with me. But Cloud drank the mead not Vincent."  
"Yuffie! Cloud never drinks you know that! And neither does Vincent! But who drank the bottle and where is everyone? Let's find them." Yuffie and Tifa left to search.

Barrett came back from the outside, found no one and wondert. "Where is everyone? Did the party end and no one told me? Well then I'm off to bed!" He went into the room he shared with Vincent, but Vincent was'nt there. He shrugged and went to sleep.

Rude, Elena and Red came back and found the bottle on the table and everyone missing. They discussed the issue when Yuffie and Tifa returned. Tifa told what Yuffie had done.

"Cloud is maybe drunk we have to find him. Where Vincent is we don't know. Lets go search for them." They started with the rooms.

At Sera and Cid's room they found the "Do not Distrub" sign at the door so they knew Vincent and Cloud could not be there. Then they checked the other rooms. With the exception of Barrett who complained about being woken up again and a snoring Turk did they found nothing. Then they all collected at the table again.  
"Cloud is missing, presumetly drunk, Vincent disappiert too, what we are going to do?" asked Tifa

Red returned to the table. "I spoke with the guardian. No one left the Canyon they must still be here."  
Tifa looked a t Yuffie. "You got him drunk, now you help me to find him. Red we search the Canyon."  
Red looked at Rude and Elena. "We check the Gi Cave. Have your weapon ready and come with me." And they left too.


	6. Lost and found

Shortly afterwards two man entered the room from the wine-celler. "Hey th..the party is over Vinny." slurred Cloud, Vincent giggled. "Yo hick.. but they left hick..us the mead."

"Wh..why...wa...we.. were you so an.. angry earlyer Vincent?" drunk was Cloud very nosy.

"Du...don't...ta...tell Yo..Yuffie. I..hick... I like her and... I … I do not hick like Reno, Cloudi!"

"Same...here. Let... let's go and kick his hick ass! Vinny." Cloud pulled Vincent behind him up the stairs. The first room they got into was Cloud's. "T...That's my …. room, w...wait I ha... have to use the …. bathroom. Ha... hav a seat be...right back." Vincent sat on the bad but soon fell over, crawled under the cover and fell asleep. Cloud returned to his friend, sat down next to him. He tried to wake Vincent up but soon the alcohol defeaded the savior of the planet and Cloud was asleep too.

Tifa and Yuffie went everywhere in the Canyon except for the stores who were closed, but no sign from either Cloud or Vincent.

"Did they drop of the earth or what?"

"I don't know Yuffie. Lets go back to the Inn maybe the other found them." They returned to the table, there sat.

"Reno! What the hell you doing here again!" hissed Yuffie

"I'm lonesome. No one likes me. Tifa you like me right?"

Tifa sighted "After what you did to Yuffie? NO! Now go to bed!"

The Turk disappiert and Red, Rude and Elena came back.

"No sign of them, you guys found something?" asked Tifa Red.

"No nothing." came the reply. "Rude would you please go and ty Reno to the bed so we can have peace. He was here again." said Yuffie. Rude nodded and left the group, only to return after a few minutes. "Now he's gone too."  
"Now lets all separate. Anyone who finds one of them locks them in their rooms, so they can't disappier again." came the order from Red.

All of them left but no one checked the rooms again.


	7. The search goes on

Now was the whole group united again with the exception of Tifa and Reno.

"I'll never touch alcohol in my life again." groanded Cloud.

"Yuffie, I'll kill you for what you did!" mumbled Vincent.

Yuffie sat very quiet, after telling what she had done last night everyone scoldet her, now she felt sorry for the two man.

"I appologize Cloud and Vincent that was a stupid prank I played. If you got drunk in the Gi cave...I never thought about that. I'm sorry."  
"Cloud, Vincent, do you remember anything from last night?"

"I can't think my head hurts too much. Do you remember something, Cloud?" asked Vincent.

"Only one thing. I wanted to hit Reno, I have no idea why. Does anyone know why I wanted to do that?" All shook their heads. "Then I can't help you." Cloud sighted.

Vincent stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. If you find them please don't disturb me."

"Cloud do you want to go back to your room too?" asked Sera.

"No, just bring me more coffee then I help search for them."

25 minutes later they all went on one more search. Rude and Elena starded to look at the stores in the Canyon. On the way they talked.

"Rude why did you yell at Reno last night?"

Rude looked at the ground. "He was disrespectful to you. I did not like that. He's a nerve."

"Rude he was drunk. Today will he not remember a thing."

"Yea but..." "But what? Rude?" asked Elena and stopped. Rude stopped too.

"I like you Elena and I do not like a drunk to talk like that to someone I like."

Surprised looked Elena at him. "I like you too Rude. Now let's find Reno ok?" "OK."

Sera and Cid stayed at the Inn so if Tifa or Reno showed up they could hold them back.

"Poor Cloud, first drunk and now Tifa is missing with Reno. That will hurt him." said Sera

"Spiky will survive that, he had done worse to him." answered Cid.

"Man!" sighted Sera.

"I told you...Look there is Reno!" with a jump had Cid the redhaired Turk by the neck. "Where is Tifa? Talk or I'll kill you!"

Reno stared at Cid. "How should I know? I woke up in the winecellar, allone! Why is she missing?"

"Yeah, they searched for Cloud, Vincent and you last night and now she's gone. You stay here with Sera. I tell the other. Don't move or you die!" Reno sat next to Sera and Cid left. Shortly after that Rude, Elena, and Yuffie came back.

"Reno you ass, where's Tifa?" asked Rude. So Reno told his story again.

Yuffie said quietly to Reno. "Stay out of Cloud's way. He wanted to hurt you last night and thinks you spent the night with Tifa! Where's Cloud anyway?" No one knew so they had to wait.


	8. Revelations

Cloud went to search for Tifa to the observatory, but stopped on the way. _"No she knew I was drunk. Now where would I go if I was drunk and over confident. I know!" _thought Cloud and turnded around. 10 minutes later had Cloud his sword and entered the Gi cave. In the meantime came Vincent back downstairs.

"I remembered why we wanted to kick Reno's ass."

"We?" asked Barrett "What you mean "we"."

"Yeah, after Cloud and I came out of the winecellar we talked about Reno. I told Cloud I did not like what happened on the dancefloor." he looked over to Yuffie "What did he do to you?"

Yuffie turned red "I don't want to talk about that."

"What Yuffie?" that came from Barrett. Now all looked at Yuffie, even Reno.

"Oh ok. As we danced he had his hand on my back, but then..." Youffie trailed off.

"Where did he put his hand?" asked Sera.

"On my butt and he sqeezed too."

SMACK! Reno went flying. "VINCENT! NO!" Barrett jumped for Vincent. "He was drunk and you too. Remember where you woke up this morning."

Vincent blushed. "If I was you Reno I ran, because if anything happens to Tifa will Cloud kill you! Sear where is Cid, do you know?"

"No I don't why?" "If Cid finds Cloud and tells him that Reno is here do we have a dead Turk here."

At that moment came Cid around the corner and behind him "Tifa, thank god. Where where you? And where is Cloud?" boomed Barrett.

Cid said " I found her in the ovbservatory asleep, but I have'nt seen Cloud."

Tifa looked around "What's wrong and why has Reno a black eye?"

Vincent answered. "Tifa last night in our drunken stupor deceided Cloud and I to kick Reno's ass. Don't ask why! The first thing this morning heard we Yuffie tell the other you and Reno are missing. I can't talk for Cloud but to me it sounded as where you and Reno together. You know Cloud, what he went through so..."

SMACK! "TIFA!"

"Reno you ass get out before I kill you!" Tifa glared at the Turk "I will look for Cloud and if I come back and you're still here I take Cloud's sword and kill you myself. Oh and I never want to see you again in my live or my bar! You understand!" the last scentence screamed Tifa.

Reno just nodded. Rude turned to Vincent. "I'll take him. Elena you coming with me?"

"Yes Rude, Bye guys, we call" The Turks left.

"Vincent tell me why wanted you and Cloud kick Reno's ass?" asked Red.

"Like I said, I did not like what happened on that dancefloor and Cloud." Vincent sighted. "I remember Cloud telling me in the winecellar that...oh my head. I can't remember all of it but something about you, Tifa, his room and him. Oh ja and Reno, but it made no sense to me to be honest. Ok we were both drunk at that time so I may missed something."

Now they all looked at Tifa. "You know what's that about?"

Tifa nodded and told the story from the night before the wedding.

"Geat you tell Spiky you love him and he does too, then the next dax he thinks you and Reno...Boy one thing is sure, it's never dull around you guys." Barrett shook his head.

Tifa glared at him. "You...you.. leave me allone. I look for him!" and she left.

Youffie lowered her head "It's all my fault. First the drink and then I should kept my mought shut. I'm just stupid."  
Vincent touched her face. "With the drink you're right you should'nt done that, but the other. Yuffie you're young and you'll learn soon to keep you mouth under control. If you like I will help you with that, ok?"

Yuffie looked at him. "Please Vincent do that. I want to learn to control myself and manners."

Vincent laid an arm around her "Now lets hope it works out for Tifa and Cloud."


	9. Happy End?

Tifa stormed out the Inn and stopped. She was fuming Barrett struck a nerve. _"Now where is he? Hm he thinks i'm with Reno and is possible angry. Now lets see...I think I know where he is!"_And Tifa went to the Gi cave. She found a few dead monster, she was on the right track, then she lost the track. Because she was almost at the end of the cave there was only two way left to go. _"Cloud is righthanded, he will tured right." _thought she and entered the right tunnel. The right tunnel was one Bubenhagen had not take them tree years ago, there were still monsters left in that tunnel and this time Tifa was wrong. Cloud had taken the left one, he sat under the cliff were Seto was, Red's father, and thought about the last night and this morning. Then he heard a scream.

"Tifa I'm coming!" he ran back in the cave and into the other tunnel. There found he Tifa surrounded by 5 Gi's, she was not armed. He pulled the sword out and went to work. Soon the Gi were gone but Tifa was wounded.

"Tifa stay put I get the other."  
"NO! You stay put for once! I looked for you all last night! I searched the whole Canyon for you, Vincent and Reno! You were all drunk! I have enough! You stay put and hear what I have to say!"  
Cloud stared at her "But Tifa..."

"NO! I already punched Reno and I will you too! Last night Yuffie told us what she done with the liquer. I knew you never drink, so I was worried about you. Then after we could not find either you or Vincent we were all at the table when Reno came back down again. We told him to go into his room, he did not and disappiert too. Now we had to search for three of you. I went to the observatory and fell asleep there. I'm sorry Cloud. I told you I love you and last night I was worried that you get hurt while you were drunk. I don't like Reno and I told him to go to hell! So plase say something."

"You told Reno what?" Cloud looked at her and chuckled. "Poor Reno first Vincent and I want to kick his ass and then you.. I almost feel sorry for him but only almost. This morning when I heard Yuffie talking thought I ….I ….shit."

Tifa looked at him. "You thought what, tell me!"

"I thought first Reno and you, but that I could not believe. Then I thought he had done something similar to Yuffie. I know you love me..." He stopped, his eyes sparkled. "Tifa lets get married soon, but only under one condition."

"Which one Cloud?" He told her what he wanted. Tifa laughed, then flinched at little.

"Now I bring you back to the Inn." He took her into his arms and carried her back to the Inn.

Soon they all sat together Sera and Cid, Vincen and Yuffie and Cloud who had Tifa still in his arms. Barrett looked at them and ask "Ok you guys. One down, two to go by the looks of it. Who will be next?"

"That would be us!" said Cloud "But neiter you or Cid will like it!"

"Why?" came the question in unison.

"At our wedding there will no alcohol be served!" Tifa and he laughed at their faces.


End file.
